Brat Prince
by NekoFoxYokai
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION! Koenma assigns Yusuke a new mission!Raising a kid.But not just any kid,he has Kyuubi sealed in him!The same Kyuubi who he now has to train his adopted son to control,turning Naruto Urameshi more demon than human for when he has to return
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: we don't own Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho (even though we want to :D)**

* * *

**Brat Prince**

_Prologue_

"What?! Are you kidding me?!" the Mazuku and current king of Makai, growled at Koenma in outrage.

"Reikai is in dire need of your services Yusuke," Koenma said calmly through his pacifier as he made a steeple with his hands, elbows resting on his desk. "Please reconsider, we've got no one else who can help us now."

"Screw you Koenma!" he growled, flipping the toddler off. "I've been retired from being Spirit Detective for over three hundred years! And I'm not going to start now, get one of your Ningen detectives to do it!"

"What I'm asking you to do isn't something a normal Ningen _could_ do!" Koenma snapped as he stood up on his chair. "That child is a time bomb for destruction!" he yelled as he pointed to the image of a blonde toddler sleeping soundly in his crib on the floating monitor in front of his desk.

Yusuke looked at the toddler on the screen, taking special notice to the three whisker marks on his cheeks. "A baby Yokai?" he asked disbelievingly. "Ack!" Koenma's stamp suddenly hit his forehead, leaving a red 'approval' stamped on his forehead. He growled. "You asshole!"

Koenma ignored him. "That boy isn't a Yokai. He's Ningen, only a Yokai was sealed into him the day he was born. The nine tailed fox Yokai, Kyuubi. You probably know him."

"_Know him?! _That damn fox disappeared about a month ago! I had to take his place as King since I was the runner up! If I'd known Kurama was his secretary _and_ advisor, I would've disappeared too! Kurama's a slave driver! I can't even go to the bathroom without him telling me I have a mountain of paperwork to do!" he exclaimed angrily as he rubbed off the stamp on his forehead only to leave a blotchy smudge.

"You're not the only one with paperwork…" Koenma mumbled almost inaudibly then blinked as realization hit him. "Yusuke, if you take this case on you won't have to do any paperwork anymore, plus by the end Kyuubi will have to go back to Makai."

Yusuke grinned. "When do I start?"

Koenma sweatdropped at how easy that was. Only Yusuke would give up being a king just so he could get into a good brawl. "Tonight." Koenma said, mentally congratulating himself. "But remember Yusuke, its been about a hundred years since 'Man's Darkest Hour' so a lot has changed. The Ningenkai you once knew all but disappeared."

"Spare me the lecture, I've gone to Ningenkai a few times before so I know all about the psychic who call themselves ninja." Yusuke said flippantly as he cleaned his ear with his pinky.

"What has Kyuubi been doing the fifty years he's been king of Makai?!" Koenma asked in irritation.

"Why?" Yusuke asked. "I make sure I can sort of pass as a Ningen before going." he mumbled as he looked down as himself. His dark brown hair was back to the length it was when he first awakened his Yokai blood. He also wore no shirt, making his Mazuku markings clearly visible, but they could pass off as tattoos. He wore a pair of green fighting pants and black ninja sandals that Ningens liked wearing nowadays.

"It's not that, in Ningenkai there have been four B class, three A class, and three S class Yokais, including yourself and Kyuubi, who are know to go to Ningenkai! Eight of them have already been sealed into Ningens just so they could protect themselves!" Koenma snapped as Yusuke tried to count how many Yokais that was with his fingers.

"_Ten?! _Ten high classed Yokais in _Ningenkai_?! If I could barely defeat Shiguro when I was Ningen, those puny psychics don't stand a chance! The strongest Ningen nowadays could barely make it to a high C-lower B class!" Yusuke exclaimed. "_What_ has Kyuubi been _doing_?! He should still enforce the law not to got to Ningenkai at _full force_!"

Koenma gave him a curious look. "But then you wouldn't be able to go to Ningenkai either Yusuke."

Yusuke's face fell. "Oh yeah, that's right…"

"Why do you even go to the Ningen world anymore Yusuke? I had always thought you would have avoided it after Keiko's death…" Koenma asked sympathetically.

Yusuke grinned, though it looked slightly forced. "I go to see how our descendants are doing. You wouldn't believe how my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-"

"I get how old you are now get on with it!" Koenma yelled, irritated.

Yusuke frowned at him to keep quiet before continuing. "Great-great-_great _niece looks just like Keiko and her brother looks like my twin or something!" he laughed like he was talking about his own kids again.

"Wow, Yusuke, two hundred years and you still haven't changed a bit."

Yusuke's eyes widened as he turned around to see Keiko standing at the doorway. She looked like when she was still eighteen, with her long brown hair up in a ponytail held by a pale pink silk ribbon and wore a white kimono with pink cherry blossom designs on it.

"Keiko!" he grinned as he ran up and hugged her in his arms, lifting her off the ground because of his height.

"Yusuke!" she gasped. "I…can't… breath…"

"Oops…" he said sheepishly as he put her down. "Forgot about my Yokai strength for a second there…"

She smiled as her feet touched the floor again. "It's good to see you too Yusuke. Now," Before Yusuke had time to register what she was doing he catapulted onto the floor, his cheek stinging like hell. "That's for trying to kill yourself when I died!" she yelled as Yusuke numbly put his hand on his cheek as he stared at her in surprise before he grinned.

"Sorry." he chuckled.

"_Sorry?! _Is that all you can say?! What about 'I won't do it again Keiko'? At least promise me you won't turn suicidal again!" she scolded angrily.

"Geez, Keiko, I said I was sorry…" Yusuke said, giving her his best puppy dog look.

"Don't give me that look you-you-" Keiko stammered as she struggled to stay angry at that look, but she gave up with a sigh and crouched down to Yusuke on the floor and looked over the red mark on his cheek. "Why do you always have to get into trouble huh?" she grumbled as she stood up again.

"I don't go looking for it anymore!" Yusuke said defensively as he stood up with a goofy grin on his face. "It's just trouble seems to find me wherever I go."

Keiko rolled her eyes. "That's reassuring." she said sarcastically.

"I said I was sorry!" Yusuke defended, but Keiko ignored him. "Hey, but wait a minute… why are you here?" he asked in confusion.

"What? Aren't you glad to see me?" Keiko snapped.

"No, no! Wait-yes! Er, I'm just curious…" Yusuke explained as he nervously put his hands up.

"Hmph, for your _information_, Yusuke, I'm the new chief Grim Reaper ever since Botan's been too busy training the current Spirit Detectives." Keiko said condescendingly as she crossed her arms.

"Overachiever…" Yusuke snorted.

"Well _excuse me_! What have _you_ done these past two hundred years?!" Keiko snapped.

"How about becoming the _King_ of _Makai_?!" Yusuke argued back.

"Hard work _that_ was! You wouldn't even _be_ King of Makai if Kyuubi hadn't _disappeared_!"

"I'd hate to interrupt this little reunion, but I think we should concentrated on the matter at hand here." Koenma said, cutting into Yusuke's and Keiko's bickering while gesturing to the blond toddler on the screen.

"Oh, right." Keiko said in realization. "Lord Koenma, Botan's report on the spirit detectives' training came in today." She rummaged into her kimono sleeve, taking out a manila envelope and set it on Koenma's desk.

"Thank you Keiko." Koenma said as he opened the envelope and shuffled through the papers.

"I thought we were going to talk about what I was supposed to do about the kid." Yusuke said as he watched the blond toddler turn in his sleep.

"Aw, he's so cute!" Keiko cooed. "What do you think Yusuke? Don't you think those whisker marks just make him adorable?"

Yusuke sweatdropped. "Uh… I-sure..." he said shrugging.

"That's _some_ way to treat your new son Yusuke." Keiko snapped.

Yusuke choked. "W-_what_?!"

"Part of the mission is to take that boy under your wing." Koenma said as he looked through Botan's report. "Train him with whatever methods you'll think will make him stronger and able to control Kyuubi's power."

"So what about the other eight Yokais?" Yusuke asked.

"Botan says that her team of Spirit Detectives will make sure that the other Yokais aren't going to attack Ningens or that Ningens are going to attack their hosts. They will make sure that the hosts have someone to take care of them and check up on how stable the hosts are every three years. She also says that they've gotten information on two hosts in Raigakure that are already well taken care of, revered to as hero's in their village and don't seem to be a future problem since the Yokais sealed into them were somewhat docile compared to most Yokais. They've also located Sanbi, the Yokai who hasn't been sealed, and he's not a problem unless Ningens wander into his lake which is miles from anywhere Ningens usually travel, but they're still trying to convince him to go back to Makai anyway. Botan also put here that there's a rumor in Sunagakure that there's a Yokai there, but they keep their secrets jealously and the only lead the Spirit Detectives can count on are rumors. Aside from those leads, they haven't found anymore clues as to where the other Yokais were sealed." Koenma said.

"Isn't Reikai all-knowing when it comes to what happens in Ningenkai?" Yusuke asked dumbly.

"Reikai _was_ omnipotent before 'Man's Darkest Hour'." Keiko said in a matter-of-fact way. "Since Lord Koenma had used the Mafukan when he fought Sensui three hundred years ago, two centuries before 'Man's Darkest Hour' when he was intended to, the Mafukan didn't have enough of Koenma's Reiki to completely recreate the world when it was time. Thus that explains the abnormal amount of psychics everywhere and some of the genetic mutations caused by the amount of Reiki in some Ningens. Since the psychics are so large in number and some even as strong as lower B Yokais, they have been able of avoid Reikai's watch without even meaning to. Some psychics have even created jutsus that can prolong their life, which is against the law in Reikai since it usually demands other souls to sustain theirs. Even a Ningen who fails in an attempt at such a jutsu is immediately sent to hell in Reikai without mercy."

Yusuke sweatdropped. "Man, Reikai has become more corrupted since the last time I died…" he said meagerly.

"That last law was placed down by my father for the monstrosity of those jutsu." Koenma said seriously.

"King Yama?!" Yusuke exclaimed in surprise.

"Though I still think there might be a loophole in there somewhere that might cause reason for Reikai to reconsider on that law." Keiko said stubbornly.

Koenma sighed. "Well, so far all those who've tried to prolong their life have all done it with evil intent."

"Those bastards," Yusuke growled. "You mean they kill innocent people just so they can live for a while longer?"

Koenma nodded. "The worst of them are about a handful of people who call themselves the followers of Jashin aka the god of death. They kill people in gruesome rituals which make them immortal, the victims are their sacrifices to their false god. If you ever encounter a Jashinist, I suggest you don't stick around to long Yusuke, because I bet that if a Jashinist wanted to sacrifice you, they'd be able to do it. It's one of the worst jutsus that prolong life because in it's own way it's a recreation of the Orb of Bas."

"Cheery." Yusuke mumbled. "How would you rank a Jashinist anyway?"

"S-rank in the Ningen scale and lower A at most as a Yokai." Koenma said seriously.

Yusuke let out a low whistle. "I'll try to steer clear of Ningens like that, strong Ningens always think I'm going to kill them or something because I mask my Yoki."

"At least you're not an idiot and don't." Keiko said sharply. "Ningens nowadays can sense Yoki a mile away since it's so different from Reiki."

"So that means I can't stay in Blondie's village too long or they'll find me out?" Yusuke asked in slight relief.

"Of course you can't Yusuke, you're obviously a Yokai to anyone who looks closely enough." Koenma said rudely. "You will take Naruto Uzumaki with you to Makai, where you will see to his training until he's six with Keiko giving me monthly reports on his progress. Then the rest of his training will be supervised by you and the Spirit Detectives in Reikai. Once his training is complete, you and Naruto will go back to Konohagakure, the boy's village. You and Keiko will pose as the boy's Ningen parents from then on until it is completely positive his condition is stable. When the boy passes away from natural cause, Keiko will bring the boy to Reikai and you can take Kyuubi back to Makai."

"Uh, question. When Keiko and I pose as Naruto's parents, how will no one suspect me being a Yokai?" Yusuke piped up.

"You won't be able to use your Yoki and pose as a Ningen without a lot Reiki, there are others like that so it wouldn't be completely off." Koenma said.

"What?! What if some of my Yoki just slips?! What do I do then?!" Yusuke snapped in exasperation, but he quickly bit his tongue as he saw Keiko glare at him.

"You obviously don't know the power of seals Ningens have created." Keiko said sharply. "One of the Spirit Detectives Botan helped train is actually a seal master. Before you leave Reikai when Naruto's training is done, he will seal you off from your Yoki so your body will readjust to the way it was before your Yokai blood was awaken, leaving your body to produce a minimal amount of Reiki, just enough so you don't die since after so many years your body can't produce the amount of Reiki it used to since you're not completely human anymore."

"Oh ok." Yusuke said blankly.

"Quit pretending you understand and ask questions if you need to!" Keiko snapped.

Yusuke grinned. "I was kidding! I understand! Geez!"

"Good, because you'll have to remember you won't be able to access your Yoki even if you tried or the consequences could be fatal." Koenma said.

A portal suddenly opened up beside Yusuke, making him jump back in surprise.

"Just in time." Koenma said. "I'd hurry up if I were you Yusuke, you don't want the whole village to know that Naruto's missing until you're already in Makai or else the same thing that happened to Kyuubi will happen to you." he warned.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Yusuke said dismissingly as he walked up to Keiko. "See you in Makai Keiko." he said grinning before kissing her.

"Yeah, well this better not be a goodbye kiss." she said stubbornly and pouted.

Yusuke laughed. "No way! I'm not some cliché romantic! That was Kuwabara's job! _'Yukina! You're eyes shine like gemstones under the moonlight!_'" he said, making a good imitation of Kuwabara.

Keiko giggled. "Just don't say _that_ to his face, he was really bummed out when he died without Yukina never really getting that he like her."

"Fine, I'll say it to Hiei, he'd sure get a kick out of it!" Yusuke said and quickly slipped through the portal before Keiko could slap him again.

"Jerk!" Keiko called after him even though he couldn't hear her anymore.

"Yusuke has become more eccentric since the last time we saw him…" Koenma mumbled as they watched the portal wink out from existence.

"That's because he hasn't had me to put him in his place for the past two and a half hundred years." Keiko said obstinately as she crossed her arms.

Koenma smiled deviously. "I almost feel sorry for Yusuke."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?!" Keiko snapped as she suddenly had her oar in her hand and hit him over the head.

Yusuke fell face first on the floor as the portal flipped him five feet above ground level. He groaned as he flipped over so he was sitting on the floor cross-legged and rubbed his face. As he stood up and dusted himself off, he saw his face imprinted on the dirt and sweatdropped. That was weird… He decided to leave it since it was kind of funny for the next guy who found it and started to climb up the tallest nearby tree. From what he'd learned from the few times he's visited is that Konoha had a giant stone mountain that looked like Mt Rushmore before it was destroyed during 'Man's Darkest Hour', though personally Yusuke liked to call it Apocalypse.

Once he got high enough to over look most of the trees around him, he started to look for a mountain that looked like a weirdo Mt Rushmore. It wasn't that hard to find since Yusuke soon found out he was in a training ground inside the village already. He grinned. At least Koenma wasn't a complete asshole, otherwise he would have transported Yusuke miles from the village. He jumped off the tree, landing on the ground like a cat and ran off toward the village to find Naruto Uzumaki. Correction, Naruto _Urameshi_.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Mazuku** we're pretty sure that's the type of demon Yusuke is… if we're wrong please correct us XP

**Makai **Demon World

**Reikai** Spirit World

**Ningenkai **Human World

**Ningen **human

**Yokai **demon

'**Man's Darkest Hour' **basically Apocalypse

**Sanbi **a three tailed tortoise demon that likes dwelling in lakes and passing off as an island

**Reiki **spirit energy

**Yoki **demon energy

**Mafukan **Koenma's pacifier which gradually stored his Reiki

**Jutsu **techniques


	2. Naruto Urameshi

**Neko: ok, so we know not a lot of people have actually _read_ the _whole_ Yu Yu Hakusho _manga_ so this is for you people who haven't**

**Fox: Yusuke opens a ramen shop after the series ends in the anime :/**

**Neko: dun dun _dun_! :O**

**Fox: we just thought you guys should know this before you start reading cuz we're really not making this up**

**Neko: :P ok so we tweaked it a bit so what? (not like any of you have read the manga)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: we don't own Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho (even though we want to :O)**

* * *

**Brat Prince**

_Chapter 1:_

_Naruto Urameshi_

"Maybe it's just me…" Yusuke said as he looked around while he walked down the street on Konohagakure with his arms behind his head as he looked around the empty dark streets. "But I'm getting a feeling of nostalgia…" He shrugged as he passed by a ramen stand named Ichiraku. "Meh, whatever, just where the hell is that kid?"

* * *

"Should we tell him that's the same ramen stand he opened when we were still in Ningenkai?" Keiko asked as she watched the floating screen with Koenma.

Koenma sighed as he slumped in his chair in the humiliation of how dense Yusuke could be. Didn't he say he visited his decedents? They ran the stand after all…. Leave it to Yusuke to forget these sort of things. "No, I'm sure he'll figure it out…"

Keiko snorted. "He'd have to have the fact that Konoha was built from the remains of our hometown shove in his face to realize this." she remarked in annoyance. "He's not the only one keeping taps on our descendants, and the last time anyone of them looked like both of us at the same time was two generations ago."

"What do you mean Keiko?" Koenma asked curiously as he looked up at her.

"The one's that run the store are our great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great_-_great-_great _grand_son_ and his daughter." Keiko said in a matter of fact tone.

Koenma counted in his fingers how many times she said great before he realized something. There were two more greats than how many Yusuke said. "So you're telling me the your descendants he was talking about are actually the current generation's great grandparents? Ugh… I think my brain just exploded…" he finished off while slumping in his chair.

"Yeah the great dolt doesn't pay that much attention to time anymore." Keiko sighed as she put her hands to her hips as she went back to watching Yusuke entering the orphanage by the window since the lights were out already.

* * *

The first thing Yusuke did when he entered the room was immediately cover his nose with his hand. "Ugh! What the hell is that smell?!" he hissed at the stench as he looked around. The room looked like a storage room where there were crooked tables and chairs missing lets and extra furniture. The room was cover with a fine layer of dust and had cobwebs everywhere. "What, did something die in here?" he grumbled as he started to head for the door, but was stopped short by a sudden cry.

He looked around the room again, still having his hand over his nose as he followed the sound of a crying baby. What kind of person left a baby here, that's what he wanted to know, so he could punch that person with a spirit wave into Makai where they'd be demon food. It was just sick. And they say _he's_ a demon.

He turned over a broken chair and found a toddler bawling his eyes out, trying to get attention. His eyes widened with fury as he realized the was supposed to be his son and he was obviously being neglected and uncared for. He let out a low growl as he scooped up the blond toddler who'd stopped cry and was just staring at him with wide blue eyes, completely forgetting about his soiled diaper.

"C'mon Naruto Urameshi, dad's here for ya." Yusuke cooed awkwardly trying to remembered how to take care of a kid. The last time was over two centuries ago and he remembered Keiko was better at this than he was…

* * *

_**Six years later…**_

* * *

The six year old boy snickered from his hiding spot as he saw the ninja walking closer to his trap. The boy had unruly spiky blond hair, mischievous blue eyes, whisker marks on his cheeks, and was short for his age. He wore a black tank top with dark orange pants that ended below his knees at black cuffs and had a black sash tied loosely around his waist.

The ninja saw the wire on the floor where he was about to step and saw the bucket that was balance on the tree branch not far from it. He sighed at the obvious trap and just decided to jump over the wire and keep going. The blond boy bit his lip in anticipation as he saw the ninja jump over the wire, just like he planned.

To the ninja's surprise the wire and bucket were only duds to hide the real trap, as he jumped over the wire he was suddenly caught in a giant net dangling from a tree branch. And to make matters worse, the bucket tipped over and spilled maple syrup on him.

The boy burst out laughing and walked up the mysterious ninja he'd planned his little trick on. "Wow, I never knew ninjens were so easy to trick!" he chortled as he gripped his stomach, much to the ninja's annoyance.

"What's the meaning of this?!" the man with tanned skin, his hair up in a ponytail and scar across his nose asked in irritation. "Who are you?!" he demanded as he tried to get syrup off his clothes, mainly his green flax vest and Konoha forehead protector, not to mention his hair too.

"I'm Naruto Urameshi! Better memorize it and remember it well, because I'm going to become the strongest being in Reikai, Makai, and Ninjenkai!" he boasted obnoxiously.

"Naruto!!"

Naruto as he heard a man's voice from behind some of the trees, which was soon followed by a man with long messy dark brown hair, tanned skin with what looked like purple tattoos on his face, chest, and arms. He wore only a pair of pants similar to Naruto's, only they were green.

"Oh, hey dad…" the boy said sheepishly as his face fell and his shoulder's slumped.

"What the hell have I told you about coming over to the Ninjenkai?!" the man growled angrily as he stomped over to his son.

"To not to?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah! Not to! Do you know how much Keiko's going to yell at me when she finds out we've been here?!" he yelled, making his son sweatdrop since he was mostly concerned with himself.

The ninja took this chance while the two were distracted to try to cut himself out. Reaching into his kunai pouch he was about to grip the handle of a kunai when he suddenly grabbed …. nothing. His eyes widened.

Naruto turned a mischievous grin toward him, which strangely reminded him of a fox. "Looking for these?" he asked as he held up his kunais.

"Don't go around stealing things from ninjens you idiot!" the man growled as he bopped his son over the head, making him drop the kunai which barely missed his bare feet.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" the boy whined as he rubbed the potato size lump growing on his head.

"For making me come looking for you!" the man yelled angrily as he grabbed the scruff of the boy's shirt and dragged him along behind him as he went back into the forest. "Come on, he have to get ready to go to Reikai to finish your training!"

The poor ninja who was still stuck in the net, otherwise known as the Konoha chunnin Iruka watched in stunned silence as the two left him alone. With no way out. It never occurred to him to use a substitution jutsu until he was found hours later. Much to his embarrassment. Especially when he explained what happened to the ANBU who found him while on patrol. And then the Hokage. Who didn't restrain his chuckles like how the ANBU were trained to.

Today just wasn't a good day for poor little Iruka…


End file.
